<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Tease by Ada_Lovelaced</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869806">[Art] Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced'>Ada_Lovelaced</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I'm amazed that's a tag), Art, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flogging, Light BDSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble of Harry and Pansy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/gifts">cecemarty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We love you cece! I hope you enjoy and are inspired by this sexy Hansy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>